My glee life
by gleegirl316
Summary: My version of glee, kind of a re-write of glee life. Puckleberry love. Rachel in the unholy trinity instead of Brttany. Cherry, matchel, samchel, faberry, pezberry, britberry, and hummelberry best f re wroriend ships. Also Rachel and Warbler friendship. Season 2 re write.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys this is another start on Glee life I sort of changed it so hopefully you like it remember reviews are love so yeah, bye!

Disclaimer; I don't own glee, if I did Rachel would be where Brittany is in the Unholy Trinity, all rights belong to Ryan Murphy

Song used : Say a little prayer glee version, original version Aretha Franklin (I think)

Rachel's P.O.V

Wow here I am Rachel Berry in my junior year, co – captain of the cheerios, one third of the Unholy Trinity, and one twelfth of the New Directions. My life has changed so much since I walked through the exact same doors last year; I mean last year I had like ninety – nine percent less heart and ninety nine percent more bitchiness. My basically whole life changed with one song, but that song was more than a song, it was the start of my real high school experience. What was that song you ask; well I remember it like it was yesterday

_FLASHBACK_ No One's P.O.V

_Quinn _Rachel & Santana **Mr. shue **_All_

"**Well, girls is there a reason why you are joining"? "Well**_ im sure you've heard that me and Finn are dating, and what kind of girlfriend would I be if I didn't support him"? _**"Let's see what you got" (music starts)**

Say a little prayer for you

_The moment I wake up, before I put on my makeup (_Makeup)

_I say a little _prayer for you

_While combing my hair now, and wondering what dress to wear now_ (wear now)

_I say a little _prayer for you

_Forever, and ever, you'll stay in my heart, and I will love you, forever and ever , we never will part, oh how I love you_

_Together, forever that's how it must be, to live without you would only mean heart break for me._

_I run for the bus dear, while riding I think of us dear (_us dear_)_

_I say a little _prayer for you

_At work I just take time, and all through my break time (_Break time)

_I say a little __prayer for you_

_Forever, and ever, you'll stay in my heart, and I will love you, forever and ever , we never will part, oh how I love you_

_Together, forever that's how it must be, to live without you would only mean heart break for me._

"**Very good girls, welcome to the glee club"**

Flashback ends

Rachel's P.O.V

Yep now you now how my life got so much better. (SPLASH)

"what the hell Karofsky" I say while wiping the slushy out of my eye. Next thing I heard was " KAROFSKY, YOU DO THAT AGAIN I MIGHT JUST KILL YOU"! Great now mike goes into big brother mode, but when I opened my eyes it wasn't Mike it was….

**Dun dun dun, sorry but I have to have a little fun right, I'll update as soon as possible love you all , remember if you liked the story review. **


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry I haven't updated, school has been hectic considering we are beginning the huge end of the school

year tests in like 2 weeks. So um I do not own glee sadly. Also I do have YouTube so check it out at rtbecca316

Rachel's P.O.V

"KAROFSKY YOU DO AGAIN I WILL KILL YOU"! Great now Mike is going into brother mode, then when I open my eyes its not Mike its Puck?! Wait what, no way Noah "Puck" Puckerman is coming to my rescue. Before I can go up to him I hear Mike say "don't worry Rach I got him". Next thing I knew I was getting whisked off by San and Q into the bathroom.

"Great you know, I thought that the neanderthals at this school changed, but judging by the stain on your shirt they wont so just great". I see Quinn looking at me weirdly and Santana looking at Quinn with a knowing look. "what did I do" I ask. "well we both know what you didn't do." she then gives me her famous Lima heights look. "SANATANA, Rachel is not like you and sleeps with every guy in the school"! After that I just sort of zone out and keep thinking about what happened in the hall. Aren't Puck and Karofsky and Azimo Puck Puckerman, best friends? Why would Puck help me, Noah Puck The puckasaurus the fuckerman help me? Then suddenly I gt whisked off somewhere by Q and San AGAIN! "where are we going"? "glee club, duh or did that slushy erase your memory too." "remember we were gonna show the club the song we and the girls have been working on".

Sorry i'm cutting it short again, but I have to do other stuff, I will try to update soon and remember check out my Youtube channel rtbecca316 and my other story Glee Life also review I wont update until I get at least 5 more reviews for either story. See ya next time! I love you all 3


	3. Chapter 3

My Glee Life chapter 3

Sorry I haven't updated Glee life in a while but i have been more "invested" in this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own glee or anything like that. Also im very sorry for not updating but I have had so much work in school lately, because we are preparing for the big end of the year test in two weeks! Two, can you believe it, im almost an 8th grader, so don't hate me. Also I'm changing wannabe glee version just a little.

Rachel's P.O.V

when we entered the choir room I saw something I could of I was imagining, Noah Puckerman standing in the room talking to Mr. Shue. OK first the whole slushee thing, now this it's crazy.

No ones P.O.V.

( I realize that wannabe is not from the original cast but you know what i'm changing it)

( also if you want to see the video here is the link)( instead of Marley, Unique, and kitty, it will be Rachel, Quinn, and Mercedes)

watch?v=eqpGsCgBzaU

" girls that was amazing I mean how did you agree on that song exactly"? " well at first it was Quinn's guilty pleasure, but then it turned into us all agreeing that we all loved the Spice Girls" Once again Mr. Shue asked "who came up with the choreography exactly" this time Quinn answered "it was all Rachel and Brittany" at this point I could literally feel myself blushing "well maybe we have to have them choreograph sectionals" OK this literally had to stop, this time I spoke up. "well what about Mike he is an amazing dancer, better than me"? "But Rach this was you and Britt, you both choreograph all the girls numbers, and never fail to impress us at all". Sometimes I really hate the fact that he is so nice. "Anyways, now boys i hope you all can live up to the expectation"." Also please welcome to the New Directions for a little while, The Warblers! " "They are going to be doing some friendly bonding with you all today so ummm, please be nice" "Right like a bunch of public school kids could either sing, dance, and/or be nice whatsoever" one of the jerkiest people i have ever met said, and that's where it all went absoloutley crazy...

Sorry guys i know that i haven't posted in a while, but something is going wrong with y computer and so don't hate me. also check out my new blog .com and i will be posting a new chapter hopefully soon and maybe even a new story and im sorry it's a short chapter, and im posting a new video also hopefully soon so yeah


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys I know this is just a authors note, but it is also a request. A request for story couple ideas. So I am starting a new story called life with the glee kids so tell me all couples you want and the ones that either have the most votes or I like or are able to write will be featured. Also I know I haven't updated but I have been taking the CRCT and it finshes today oryesterday depending when you read this. So for the new story it will be the same situations as my other stories, but also somewhat different. For the new requested couples pm me or whatever and also ask for lyric videos to do on my youtube channel or any topic, but I will not be revealing to much info so umm yeah by love you guys


	5. Chapter 5

Okay so I know you will probably be mad at me but I;m using the songs they did at regionals last week. And also...OMFG HOW ON EARTH IS THE SEASON ALREADY OVER MAJOR SAD FACE, OK I'm done, thanks for letting me vent k bye love you ALL

Rachel's P.O.V.

Oh my fucking god, how did we go from performing the spice girls in the choir room, to standing behind the curtain in the auditorium waiting for the boys to start Hall Of Fame. Oh boy we're up oh my god. Also I know take a bow was in season 1 but I will change it how I want to so SUCK IT

Puck **Finn **_Mike _Matt S_am__** Artie **__**All**_ (females)

(Haaaah)  
(Haaaah)

Yeah, you could be the greatest  
You could be the best  
You could be the King Kong banging on your chest

**You can beat the world****  
****You can beat the war****  
****You can talk to God, **(Haaaah)** go banging on his door**_  
__You can throw your hands up (Ha ha ha)__  
__You can beat the clock __YEAH__ (Ha ha)__  
__You can move a mountain (Haaaah)__  
__You can break rocks_

_You can be a master (Ha ha)__  
__Don't wait for luck (Ha ha ha)__  
__Dedicate yourself and you gon' find yourself_

_**Standing in the hall of fame YEAH (Ooooh oooh ooh)**__**  
**__**And the world's gonna know your name YEAH (Ooooh oooh)**__**  
**__**'Cause you burn with the brightest flame YEAH (Ooooh oooh ooh)**__**  
**__**And the world's gonna know your name YEAH(Ooooh oooh ooh)**__**  
**__**And you'll be on the walls of the hall of fame**___

_You can go the distance _(Aaaah)_**  
**__You can run the mile__**  
**__You can walk straight through hell with a smile _(Aaaah)

_**You can be a hero (Aaaah)**__**  
**__**You can get the gold**__**  
**__**Breaking all the records they thought never could be broke (Aaaah)**__**  
**_Yeah, do it for your people (Ha ha ha)  
Do it for your pride (Ha ha)  
You never gonna know if you never even try (Haaaah)

**Do it for your country (Ha ha ha)  
Do it for your name (Ha ha)  
'Cause there's gonna be a day**

**When ya **  
_**Standing in the hall of fame **_YEAH (Ooooh oooh, ohh ohh ohh)  
_**And the world's gonna know your name**_ YEAH (Ooooh oooh, ohh ohh ohh)  
'_**Cause you burn with the brightest flame**_ YEAH (Ooooh oooh, ohh ohh ohh)  
_**And the world's gonna know your name**_ YEAH (Ooooh oooh, ohh ohh ohh)  
_**And you'll be on the walls of the hall of fame**___

**Be a champion, be a champion****  
****Be a champion, be a champion**

_**And you'll be on the walls of the hall of fame**___

_**Be students**_ (Haah)**  
**_**Be teachers**_**  
**_**Be politicians**_ _**UHHU**_ (Haah)**  
**_**Be preachers**_**  
**_**Yeah**_ _**COME ON**_

_**Be believers**_ (Haah)**  
**_**Be leaders**_ _**Uh uh uh**_**  
**_**Be astronauts**_ (Haah)**  
**_**Be champions**_**  
**_**Be truth seekers**_ _**Hey, yeah**_**  
**_**Be students**_ (Yeah!) (Haah)  
_**Be teachers **_(Yeah!)  
_**Be politicians**_ (Haah)  
(Yeah!) _**Be preachers **__**Be preachers**_

_**Be believers**_ (Yeah!) (Haah)_**  
**__**Be leaders**_ (Yeah!)_**  
**__**Be astronauts**_ (Haah)_**  
**_(Yeah!) _**Be champions**_

(Ohhhhhh!)_**  
**__**Standing in the hall of fame**_ YEAH YEAH YEAH (Ooooh oooh, ohh ohh ohh)_**  
**__**And the world's gonna know your name**_ YEAH YEAH YEAH (Ooooh oooh, ohh ohh ohh)_**  
**_'_**Cause you burn with the brightest flame**_ _**Flame!**_ YEAH YEAH YEAH (Ooooh oooh, ohh ohh ohh)_**  
Woah, oh!  
**__**And the world's gonna know your name**_ YEAH, YEAH, YEAH (Ooooh oooh, ohh ohh ohh)

_**Oh, oh you, and you'll be on the walls of the hall of fame**_ (Standing in the hall of fame!)_**  
**_**You can be a champion**_**  
**__You can be the greatest__**  
**_**You can be a champion**_**  
**__You can be the best__**  
**_**You can be a champion**_**  
**__You can be the King Kong banging on your chest__**  
**_(And the world's gonna know your name!)_**  
**_**(You can be a champion)**_**  
**__You can beat the world__**  
**_**(You can be a champion)**_**  
**__You can beat the war__**  
**_**(You can be a champion)**_**  
**__You can talk to God, go banging on his door__**  
**_('Cause you burn with the brightest flame)__

**(You can be a champion)**_**  
**__You can throw your hands up__**  
**_**(You can be a champion)**_**  
**__You can beat the clock__**  
**_**(You can be a champion)**_**  
**__You can move a mountain__**  
**_**(You can be a champion)**_**  
**__You can break rocks__**  
**_(And the world's gonna know your name!)

**You can be a champion**_**  
**__You can be a master__**  
**_**You can be a champion**_**  
**__Don't wait for luck__**  
**_**You can be a champion**_**  
**__Dedicate yourself and you gonna find yourself__**  
**_**You can be a champion**

_**Standing in the hall of fame **_

OMG they did so good, lets just hope the girls do just as good, I think as me and Britt get on stage to start the next song.

Mercedes_ Rachel and Brittany __**Quinn and Mercedes **_**Rachel and Santana **_All_

_I got this feeling on the summer day when you were gone  
I crashed my car into the bridge  
I watched, I let it burn  
I threw your stuff into a bag and pushed it down the stairs  
I crashed my car into the bridge _

_I don't care, I love it  
I don't care! _

_I got this feeling on the summer day when you were gone  
I crashed my car into the bridge  
I watched, I let it burn  
I threw your stuff into a bag and pushed it down the stairs  
I crashed my car into the bridge _

_I don't care, I love it  
I don't care _

You're on a different road, I'm in the Milky Way_**  
**__**You want me down on Earth, but I am up in space**__**  
**_You're so damn hard to please, we gotta kill this switch_**  
**_**You're from the 70's but I'm a 90's bitch!**

_I love it!__**  
**__I love it!___

_I got this feeling on the summer day when you were gone__**  
**__I crashed my car into the bridge. __**  
**__I watched, I let it burn__**  
**__I threw your stuff into a bag and pushed it down the stairs__**  
**__I crashed my car into the bridge_

_I don't care I love it  
I don't care I love it, I love it  
I don't care I love it  
I don't care_

You're on a different road, I'm in the Milky Way_  
__**You want me down on Earth, but I am up in space**__  
_You're so damn hard to please, we gotta kill this switch_  
_**You're from the 70's but I'm a 90's bitch**___**  
**__(I don't care) I love it__  
__(I don't care) I love it, I love it__  
__(I don't care) I love it__  
__(I don't care) I love it, I love it__  
__(I don't care)__  
__I love it_

We heard the wild applause before the crowd settled down and Tina, Brittany, and Quinn left the stage so me and Santana and Mercedes could start the next song.

Mercedes **Santana and Rachel **_**All**_

Ho woah, how about a round of applause,  
Hey, standin' ovation  
Ooh ohh yeah, yeah yeah, eh

You look so dumb right now,  
Standin' outside my house,  
Tryin' to apologize,  
You're so ugly when you cry,  
Please, just cut it out.

Don't tell me you're sorry 'cause you're not,  
Baby, when I know you're only sorry you got caught,  
But you put on quite a show **oh woah**  
Really had me goin',  
Now it's time to go **oh woah**  
Curtain's finally closin',  
That was quite a show **oh woah**  
**Oh woah** very entertaining,  
But it's over now **but it's over now,**  
Go on and take a bow, ohh ohh.

Grab your clothes and get gone **get gone**  
You better hurry up **You better hurry up**  
Before the sprinklers come on **come on**

Talkin' bout'**  
**Girl, I love you, you're the one**  
**This just looks like a re-run**  
**Please, what else is on **woah oh**

****Don't tell me you're sorry 'cause you're not, **woah  
**Baby when I know you're only sorry you got caught, **woah**

You put on quite a show **(Tina and Mercedes: oh woah),  
**Really had me goin',**  
**Now it's time to go **(Tina and Mercedes: oh woah)**,**  
**Curtain's finally closin',**  
**That was quite a show **(Tina and Mercedes: oh woah),  
(Tina and Mercedes: Oh woah)** very entertaining,**  
**But it's over now **but it's over now  
**Go on and take a bow, ohh ohh.

****And the award for the best liar goes to you **goes to you  
**For makin' me believe that you could be faithful to me,**  
**Let's hear your speech out!

**But you put on quite a show  
Oh woah,  
Really had me goin', ****  
**

And now it's time to goCurtain's finally closin',**  
**That was quite a show **oh woah  
Oh woah** very entertaining,**  
**But it's over now **but it's over now  
**Go on and take a bow.**  
**But it's over now.

Ok so I know this was just regionals but it took longer than I thought so yeah I will not be posting my new story until I get atleast 20 more pms or reviews about couples so yeah but I love you though


	6. Chapter 6

Hello all of my gleekers. I am sorry about not updating, but school has just finished so I'm hoping I will be able to update more so yea. But this is a note about my new story, and yes I know I haven't updated anything but oh well. I am starting a one shots thing so yea. Send me some prompts I will be ready to write. Also spread the word I need your help to get me more followers on twitter, instagram, and vine if you have it. Also I need more subscribers so please tell your friends about me and remember YouTube : rtbecca316, _Twitter: Rebecca Thomson/ glegirl316,_ and **Instagram : rtbecca316,** and _Facebook : __Rebecca Thomson, I am the purple picture with fake glasses on_, and _**Vine: Rebecca Thomson , the one with purple cat ears**_. So remember PM, review and SPREAD THE WORD


End file.
